Ojos que no ven...Corazon que no siente...
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: Ah! otra historia donde Kaoru le pasa algo, si ya se, bastante choteado, pero nah me encanta esta pareja K&K!!


Ojos que no ven

**Ojos que no ven...corazón que no siente...**

Por: Subaru Shôjo

Perdón por las malas palabras de Sanosuke, pero AHHHHH!!! Sano no seria Sano sin ese lado agresivo, y vulgar... 

Otra cosa, es un poco lemonish...nada de que preocuparse, pero bueno...yo advierto.

Kaoru se encontraba sentada en uno de los escalones del dojo, su codo recargado en uno de sus muslos, mientras su mano sostenía, su no muy vivaz cara. Estaba deprimida, cansada, malhumorada, ya no sabia que hacer para llamar la atención del rurouni pelirrojo. Siempre hacia algo, un simple contacto, tocar su mano, abrazarlo, pero que recibía a cambio, un estúpido '¿Oro?' y una sonrisa, era tan tranquilo y simple, ningún sonrojo, nada...

'He comenzado a pensar, que simplemente me quiere, como una hermana' pensó, su cara larga volviéndose mas sombría, mientras un largo suspiro salió de sus labios. Siempre la protegía, como si fuera su imouto-chan, y otras palabras la desanimaron mas...

_Deja libre a Kaoru-dono, ¿Qué no ves que es una niña? _

Esas palabras las dijo cuando Shura, la pirata, la capturo. Ella parecía no escuchar, pero retumbaron tanto en su mente, que era tan doloroso, que decidió olvidarse de eso. Pero no podía, los últimos días, estuvo pensando en eso, el rurouni lo quería como una hermana...nada mas, no sentíaninguna atracción, ni sentimiento profundo, como el amor...el solo sentía por ella, la OBLIGACIÓN de la protección. Ella le dio casa, comida, un hogar nuevo, le había dado una imouto-chan mas para proteger. Su ira la lleno por completo, impidiendo las lagrimas salir, sus manos cerradas en puños. 

Una cabeza pelirroja salió sonriente, las mangas de su gi amarradas, la cena estaba lista.

"Kaoru-dono, la cena esta lista" dijo con su carismática sonrisa, Kaoru siguió viendo el koi delante suyo, no movió ni un dedo. Kenshin la miro confundido, paso su mano enfrente de la cara de Kaoru, estaba inmóvil, sus ojos distantes, y aparentemente tristes.

"¿Kaoru-dono?¿Daijabou de gozaru?" pregunto Kenshin sentándose en cuclillas a lado de Kaoru. Kaoru no lo miraba, ahora estaba tan enojada, que no quería que el lo notara, pero era lógico, ya que el puede sentir a sus contrincantes, puede saber el aura que llevan...por eso le había preguntado, si estaba bien.

"Daijabou, Kenshin...gomen, pero no tengo hambre" dijo Kaoru, en un tono seco, nunca lo miro a los ojos, sabia que perdería, y las lagrimas por fin saldrían. Se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto. Kenshin solo se levanto, atónito y confuso, solo parpadeaba.

"Oi, Kenshin, vamos a comer" dijo Sano, comiendo su típico hueso de pescado, solo veía al pelirrojo parado, parpadeando a la dirección donde Kaoru desapareció.

"¿Y Jo-chan?" pregunto sano, dirigiendo su mirada a donde Kenshin miraba. Kenshin sacudió la cabeza, y le sonrió inocentemente a Sanosuke.

"Ha de estar cansada, vamos a cenar" dijo mostrando su tranquila faceta, pero por dentro su preocupación era la seriedad de Kaoru. Decidió calmarse, tal ves estaba de mal humor, tal ves Yahiko-chan, de nuevo la había molestado...uno nunca sabe que puede saber a través de la mente de una mujer. Kenshin se tranquilizo y empezó a comer, al igual que los dos troglodas a cada uno de sus lados.

Kaoru estaba sentada en su futon, contemplando la luna, ahora sus lagrimas corrían libremente, soltó su pelo, dejándolo caer cual cascada, derramándose como tinta por las sabanas del futon.

"Te preocupas por mi...pero solo como una hermana, una indefensa hermana..."murmuro abrazándose, para mínimo darse un poco de consuelo a su frágil corazón. Escucho los pasos de los tres, cada uno entrando a su cuarto, había unos que no se escuchaban tanto, sabia perfectamente que eran los pasos de Kenshin. Escucho como Sano y Yahiko, entraron a sus cuartos y minutos después, estaban roncando, del cuarto de Kenshin ni un susurro se escuchaba, decidió ir a verlo. Deslizo la puerta, y lo vio dormido, aun dormía en la antigua postura samurai, sentado con katana a su costado. Se acerco, viendo que los ojos violeta, estaban cerrados, y solo veía el hipnotizante sonido de cada respiración. Saco una mano, estaba apunto de tener contacto con su piel, pero temblorosa, la retiro, dejando caer una lagrima en la otra mano, la que yacía en su katana. Se levanto con amargura, saliendo del cuarto, después del dojo, dirigiéndose a las calles de Tokio, tal vez el caminar por las calles, le quitaría un poco de peso. Mientras, dos orbitas de violeta, con una extraña combinación de dolor y preocupación, miraban detenidamente una lagrima...una lagrima que quemaba su piel, esa lagrima era de dolor puro...

Kenshin se levanto, tratando de seguirle el rastro aquella persona que derramo esto...por el...el había despertado al sentir ese inmenso ardor en su mano. Y ocultando su mirada, viendo a través de sus mechones rojos, el kimono opaco de Kaoru...su pelo flotando mientras caminaba.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en el pasto cerca del río, cerca del puente, viendo el agua pasar, el sonido del viento estrellarse contra las hojas, viendo su lánguido reflejo en el río. Después vio la luna con ligeros tonos de plata, iluminando pálidamente su cara. Y mientras, su olfato captaba los ligeros toques de los árboles de sakura, sus manos masajeando el pasto debajo de sus manos. Cerro los ojos, mientras mas viento hacia su cabello flotar, haciéndolo ver como si fuera parte de la noche. Alzo mas su cara para sentir la brisa, enfriarla un poco, su cara estaba ardiendo, ardiendo de tanto odio, ira...rechazo.

Ya no iba a llorar mas, las lagrimas se habían secado, prefería estar tranquila, su mente en blanco, olvidar toda la melancolía que la inundaba. Atrás de un árbol, el viento jugaba con algo que parecía ser el fuego, dos recintos violetas divisando la perfección del panorama frente a ellos, ninguna sonrisa los acompañaba, una cara neutral lo armonizaba. Puso un pie tras otro, acercándose a la muñeca de porcelana que aparentaba ser una ilusión. Una muñeca que había derramado lagrimas de dolor...por su culpa...¿qué había hecho? Ni el mismo podía entender, tal vez...si hablaran... se acerco y coloco una mano en su hombro. Su cabello negro, ahora azul por la luz de la luna, acariciando su mano ligeramente, ella en el reflejo lo había visto, su cara se estremeció, sus ojos volvieron al dolor. Volteo y lo miro sin emoción alguna, solo pequeñas reseñas de dolor. Se sentó a su lado, bajando la mirada, retirando su mano de tan cálido contacto. Kaoru siguió divisando el rió, su pulso era tan rápido, su corazón iba a estallar, el tenerlo aquí...pero a la vez allá.

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono" dijo sinceramente, Kaoru aun solemne, pregunto al aire, sin dirigir sus ojos azules a las orbitas violetas.

"¿De que?¿De que debo perdonarte?" dijo sin emoción, solo cansancio iba en armonía con su tono de voz, Kenshin volteo y la miro con media sonrisa, ni el mismo sabia porque sonreía.

"De todo, no se que habré hecho, pero si te hice algo perdóname" dijo sonriendo en son de paz, esto la enervo mas, haciéndola levantar.

"Tu no sabes nada, si no sabes lo que haces, no pidas perdón, si no sabes el _porque_" dijo su tono serio y seco, camino cuesta arriba, dejando a Kenshin sentado, atónito.

"Kaoru-dono..." murmuro Kenshin aun en su estupefacción. Se levanto y corrió hacia ella, puso de nuevo su mano en su hombro, aunque sabia que lo lamentaría después.

"Kaoru-dono, tu sabes que yo estoy para protegerte" dijo sonriendo, con esa estúpida sonrisa falsa, hipócrita. Kaoru alzo su mano dándole una bofetada. Kenshin quedo de lado, en un terrible shock, Kaoru aun conteniendo las lagrimas.

"Yo puedo protegerme sola, no necesito que alguien me proteja, no QUIERO a alguien que me proteja, ¡¡NO QUIERO!!" grito, corriendo a través de los árboles. Kenshin seguía ahí, ese golpe dolió mas que cualquier otro que ella le hubiese proporcionado. Su cara, sus ojos, tenían odio y tanto dolor, y lo peor de todo, esa mirada fue dirigida a el.

Kaoru daba pasos en falso, las lagrimas no la dejaban ver, y el piso eran tan rocoso, que se tropezaba a cada rato, podía sentir a Kenshin siguiéndola. Y así era, el saltaba de árbol en árbol, su cara era seria, pero sus ojos melancólicos resaltaban todo su ser.

"¡¡NO ME SIGAS!!¡¡VETE!!¡¡SI LO UNICO QUE SABES HACER, ES PROTEGERME, VETE!!" grito mientras aceleraba el paso, tropezándose mas, Kenshin sentía acuchilladas en el pecho, pero aun seguía tras ella, pero ella aumento mas su velocidad, hasta que tomo un paso en falso, cayendo cuesta abajo, chocando con las pocas piedras que había en el camino. Kenshin corrió, tratando de evitar la caída, pero estaba tan arriba, que apenas rozo su lánguida mano, cayo al rió...algo de sangre, oscurecía el lago. Kenshin salto, nadando hacia ella, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Por fin la sacoy la recostó en el pasto, respiraba débilmente, estaba inconsciente...

La puso en sus brazos y corrió a casa del Dr. Genzai, la atendió, tiempo después llegaron Sano, Megumi y Yahiko. Kenshin espero en la sala junto con Sano y Yahiko, mientras Megumi auxiliaba al doctor Genzai.

Kenshin estaba en shock, meciéndose al frente y hacia atrás, su mirada perdida, frunciendo el seño con infinita preocupación. Sano murmuro desesperado.

"¿Quieres dejar de moverte como autista, Kenshin? Todos estamos preocupados por Jo-chan, pero no es para que autistees y marees a los presentes" dijo cerrando sus ojos, poniendo ambas manos atrás de su nuca. Kenshin se detuvo, cual niño regañado, y tímidamente, musito.

"Tal vez no estaría así, de no haber sido que fue mi culpa que cayera..." dijo bajando la cabeza. Yahiko se sentó al lado de Kenshin, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

"Tu siempre te culpas de todo Kenshin, fue un accidente, además, se que busu lo entenderá" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Kenshin sonrió a medias. Recargo su cabeza en la pared cerrando sus ojos, Yahiko jugaba con sus pies, y sano seguía en la misma posición. El Dr. Genzai y Megumi, salieron con caras serias...los tres se pararon y miraron con alarma a los doctores.

"Kaoru-chan, estará bien, las heridas en su cuerpo fueron mínimas..." dijo el Dr. Genzai, con algo de animo, pero después, Megumi continuo.

"Pero..." dijo muy recatada, Sanosuke con los nervios destrozados, estrello su puño contra la pared.

"¡¡Con un demonio, Megumi!!¡¡Dinos que paso con Jo-chan, de una maldita vez!!" Una vena salió de Megumi.

"¡¡Lo diría si dejaras de gritarme!!" dijo con rabia, después se calmo, aclarando su garganta.

"Sus heridas son mínimas, pero los golpes no, recibió unos cuantos en la cabeza, dejándola amnésica...y ciega..." dijo con gran tristeza. Los tres se quedaron en shock, ninguno parpadeaba ni se atrevía a respirar. Kenshin no sentía, dejo de estar, de ser...

'Todo fue mi culpa' se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

"Pero...pero..."Yahiko repetía sin llegar a algo concreto, Sano aun en shock, dijo ausentemente.

"¿Ambas cosas son permanentes?" Megumi negó con la cabeza, aliviando al pequeño y a Sano, pero nada parecía mejorar a Kenshin.

"La amnesia es temporal, sin embargo, no sabemos si su ceguera es permanente, les daré unos medicamentos..."dijo escribiendo en una hoja, todos los ingredientes y porciones de la medicina. Kenshin seguía inmóvil.

"¿P-p-pu-pue-puedo ir a v-v-ve-verla?" dijo con voz temblorosa, Megumi nunca vio a Kenshin tan movido, tan desconcertado. Megumi asintió, dirigiéndolo al cuarto de visitas del Dr. Genzai.

"¿Megumi-san?" pregunto Kaoru al escuchar la puerta deslizarse. Kenshin sintió toda su alma irse al suelo.

"Iie, soy yo Kaoru-dono, soy Kenshin" dijo con pena, se sentó enfrente de ella, ella parecía feliz, sus ojos vendados, pero su cabeza se dirigía a donde venia el sonido.

"Oh, Kownichua Kenshin-san" dijo con una gran sonrisa, ¿Acaso lo reconoció? Era imposible, ¿o no?

"Kaoru-dono, ¿sabes quien soy?" pregunto Kenshin, manteniendo un poco de esperanza. Kaoru pensó un poco, pero negó con la cabeza, pero para animar las cosas dijo.

"Iie, pero no importa, es bueno conocer gente nueva" dijo alegremente, Kenshin sintió otra acuchillada en el pecho. Era tan feliz, era tan radiante y alegre no sabiendo quien era el, el era quien le había portado tanta infelicidad a su vida.

"¿En donde estamos Ken-san?" pregunto Kaoru, girando su cabeza a todas partes, tentando su manos a lo largo del piso.

"En casa del Dr. Genzai, ¿Quieres regresar al dojo?" pregunto Kenshin, tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo que pudo, Kaoru asintió, aunque bajo la cabeza.

"¿Daijabou Kaoru-dono?" pregunto Kenshin deteniéndose en la puerta, Kaoru se torno seria.

"¿Es verdad lo que Megumi-san dijo?¿Es cierto que...que estoy ciega?" pregunto algo preocupada. Kenshin también se torno serio, de nuevo, melancolía en sus ojos. Se sentó a lado de ella, apretando ambas manos en su hakama.

"Hai...gomen ne, Kaoru-dono" dijo sinceramente, ese 'perdón' era por que el fue causante de todo, Kaoru lo tomo de una manera distinta.

"No te preocupes, Ken-san, haré todo lo posible porque vuelva..." dijo dedicándole otra sonrisa. Kaoru se paro, perdiendo un poco de equilibrio, Kenshin la sostuvo, haciendo que Kaoru murmurara un dulce gracias.

"Vamonos a casa, Ken-san, ¿me llevas?" Kaoru le ofreció una mano, Kenshin, dudo, y tembloroso tomo su mano, después volvió su vista a ella, y tomo su mano, volteando su penosa cara, no tenia derecho a verla. Ambos salieron del cuarto, Kenshin cuidando cada paso de Kaoru. Sano y Yahiko se tensaron al ver a Kaoru saliendo, guiada por Kenshin.

"¿Jo-chan?" pregunto Sano, tartamudeando, Kaoru parecía no entenderlo. después el repitió.

"¿Kaoru?¿Me recuerdas? Soy yo, Sanosuke Sagara" dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella, Kaoru dudo, y comenzó a vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de sano, hasta llegar a su cara. Le sonrió cálidamente.

"Lo lamento, no se quien eres, solo puedo saber que el Capitán Sagara, era miembro de la tropa Sekijo..." dijo relatando, Sano solo suspiro en derrota, ahora el turno de Yahiko.

"Busu...¿Me recuerdas? Soy Yahko Miyoujin...discípulo del estilo Kamiya Kashin..." dijo con muchísima pena, Kaoru solo se quedo en silencio por un buen rato.

"Yo tengo tres alumnos, pero no recuerdo que alguno de ellos tuviera tu voz..." dijo distante, Yahiko también suspiro en derrota. Los tres salieron del consultorio, Kenshin guiaba a Kaoru, mientras Yahiko iba adelante y Sanosuke atrás. Entraron al dojo, Yahiko ahora guiaba a Kaoru, mientras Sanosuke detuvo a Kenshin en la entrada.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto, mientras veía la figura de Kaoru y el chico desapareciendo dentro del dojo. Kenshin agacho la cabeza y después con voz triste respondió;

"Kaoru-dono estaba enojada, por mi culpa...se quejo de que yo la protegía demasiado, que ella podía cuidarse por si sola...y entonces la seguí, temiendo que algo malo le pasara. Y fue ahí tropezó, y rodó cuesta abajo cayendo al río, apenas y pude tocarla para evitar su caída, pero me fue imposible...de nuevo, falle" murmuro, su mirada perdida en el piso. Sanosuke trono la boca, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"¿Sabes? Creo que Jo-chan tiene razón, toooooda la razón, Kenshin" dijo con una media sonrisa. Kenshin solo volteo, viéndolo, exclamando un....

"Oro..." dijo con algo de tristeza, pero su cara era muy cómica.

"Sabes perfectamente que Jo-chan, puede defenderse con el estilo Kamiya Kasshin, esa chica estaba sola Kenshin..." dijo recargando su espalda en el marco de las puertas. Kenshin lo miraba confuso.

"¿Oro?" volvió a repetir, Sanosuke, perdiendo algo de paciencia le grito.

"¡¡Kaoru no necesita a alguien que la proteja!!¡¡Necesita alguien que la ame!!" dijo con una vena saliendo de su frente, Kenshin ahora sudaba frió, pero Sano continuo.

"Dime, ¿Amas a Kaoru?¿Cómo una hermana?¿hija?¿cómo una mujer?" pregunto Sanosuke algo desesperado.

"¡¿OroOroORororO?!" Sano hizo una mueca, y cogió a Kenshin del gi. Lo levanto al aire, Kenshin estaba apunto de pronunciar otro 'oro' cuando Sano puso su puño en la mejilla de Kenshin.

"¡Un puto 'Oro' mas y juro que te mando a volar!" rabia en las ultimas palabras, Kenshin solo trago saliva y asintió nervioso, Sano lo bajo.

"¡¡Ahora contesta con un demonio!!" dijo cruzándose de brazos, esperando la respuesta del rurouni. Kenshin pensó...y pensó...y volvió a pensar una y otra vez. Desesperando a un psico-Sano...

"Shessa...wa...sessha...shiranai...shiranai" dijo dándose por vencido, Sano estaba que arde. Kenshin solo se hizo para atrás.

"¡¡COMO FREGADOS, QUE NO LO SABES!!¡¡NO JODAS KENSHIN!!¡¡GRRRR!!¡¡CHIKOSOU!!" grito Sanosuke a los mil vientos, metiéndose encolerizado al dojo. Pero aunque no consiguió una respuesta, Sanosuke dejo al rurouni pensando, aun en las puertas de la entrada, seguía pensando, hasta que cada palabra tenia su peso en la mente de Kenshin.

_Una hermana, eso es...una hermana..._

_Un hermana a la que debo proteger..._

_Debí proteger..._

Pensó Kenshin, mientras veía el koi, donde advertía su reflejo en el. ¿Ese soy yo? Se preguntaba, se preguntaba tantas cosas, nunca sabría, lo que podía esconder en el corazón de un asesino. Un grito rompió el silencio...

"¡¡¡¡HAIIYYAAAAA!!!!" era Yahiko, corriendo alrededor de la mesa. Kenshin corrió, auxiliando al niño. Yahiko tenia la cara azul, sosteniendo su cuello. Kenshin vio a Sanosuke estrellado en una de las paredes.

"¿Oro?" pregunto Kenshin, viendo el desastre, en eso vio a Kaoru, tenia una venita en su frente, pero su boca se retorcía mientras gruñía, su kimono arremangado, su mano formada en un puño.

"¡Yo pensé que también se había olvidado de cocinar mal!¡Y mira!¡Casi me asesina!" grito Yahiko, casi llorando. Sanosuke solo tenia los ojos @_@ y solo balbuceaba. Por lógica, era que Sano también refuto la comida de Kaoru. Al menos, eso era algo de su vida cotidiana, algo que volvería a ser normal. Kaoru se disculpo ante Kenshin, el solo miraba a los afectados y sudor corría por su frente.

"Si quieres, no pruebes mi comida Ken-san, puede que sepa mal" dijo algo apenada, Kenshin la miro confundido, y después Yahiko refuto furioso.

"¡¡¿Por qué a el lo tratas amablemente?!!¡¡El fue el que te hizo todo esto!!" después de su dura respuesta, su cara se lleno de pánico, cubriendo su boca con su mano. Kaoru se quedo paralizada, no sabia que hacer, solo agacho la cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto. Yahiko lleno de terror, lleno a Kenshin de disculpas, el solo le sonrió y asintió, coloco una mano en la cabeza del chico.

"Lo entiendo Yahiko, no te preocupes, se que también estas preocupado por Kaoru-dono, creo que es tiempo de contarle lo que paso" en eso dejo su mano caer y se dirigió hacia donde Kaoru. Sanosuke y Yahiko se quedaron atónitos mirando la silueta de Kenshin.

Knock, knock

"¿Kaoru-dono?¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto Kenshin, Kaoru solo dijo un débil "si" y este deslizo la puerta, entrando. Se hinco, para después sentarse en sus piernas. Su mano apretada a su hakama.

"Kaoru-dono, yo...lo lamento..." dijo regañándose así mismo, por tan estúpida declaración. Kaoru volteo, y quito la venda de sus ojos, para el asombro de Kenshin, quien trato de que no se la quitara, pero era demasiado tarde. Después vio aquellos ojos azules, tan inanimados, no como antes, antes de que perdiera la vista, sus ojos brillaban y expresaban su felicidad, ahora estaban vacíos, ningún brillo los iluminaba, solo el duro color azul en degradados hacia el negro. Ahora, su corazón sentía una leve fractura, mientras la veía, quería que sus ojos vivieran de nuevo...después vio sus manos, como buscando algo en el piso, subió sus manos a las rodillas de Kenshin, después encontró las manos de Kenshin, las apretó, y murmuro.

"¿Qué sucedió?¿Por qué dicen que fue tu culpa?¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Kenshin tenso al tener contacto con sus manos, sentía tan extraño, antes no sentía nada, bueno, algo, pero ahora ese sentimiento se hacia mas fuerte al sentir sus manos sobre las de el.

"Ka-kaoru-dono...ya es muy noche, tienes que descansar, mañana en la mañana te diré todo, lo prometo" dijo nervioso, se levanto, dejando caer las manos de Kaoru al piso. Ella abrió un poco mas los ojos, después encogió sus manos en su regazo, asintiendo, aun con la mirada perdida y sin emoción.

"Ken-san, ¿Me harías un ultimo favor?" pregunto Kaoru, haciendo que Kenshin volteara.

"¿Hai?" dijo acercándose a ella. Kaoru se aflojo el cuello de su kimono, Kenshin sorprendido exclamo un..

"¡¿ORO?!" Kaoru, sonrió al escuchar tan cómica frase, dejando escapar una pequeña risita. Kenshin se relajo al verla sonreír.

"¿Podrías sacarme mi obi para dormir? Y...er... ¿trenzarme el pelo? No puedo dormir con el pelo suelto..."dijo tímidamente jugando con sus manos. Kenshin se alivio un poco, dejando que un ligero rubor subiera a sus mejillas. Saco su obi de noche, poniéndolo cerca de ella, ella asintió en agradecimiento, al sentir la tela bajo sus dedos, Kenshin fue por un cepillo, y se sentó detrás de ella. tenia miedo de tocarla, de sentir esa seda en sus dedos, no lo merecía, después de haberle hecho eso, simplemente no podía. Kaoru pregunto que si lo haría, el tartamudeo un 'si'. Entonces toco su cabello, largo y negro azulino, era cierto, su cabello era cual seda, parecía que sus manos estaban manchados de tinta, y el olor a jazmines lleno sus pulmones, haciéndolo suspirar en silencio. ¿Cómo es posible que con el toque de su cabello, sintiera tanto deseo por ella?¿Cómo era posible que tuviera ganas de abrazarla y tenerla en sus brazos? Tenerla solo para el. Sabia que era un capricho, pero no perdía nada con soñar, con el cepillo recorría la longitud de su cabellera, que brillaba con los ligeros toques de luna. Sus dedos acariciando tanta suavidad, quería tocar mas, pero sabia que era imposible, el sabia que el SOLO debía de proteger a Kaoru, como su hermana...nunca algo mas. Pero su mientras corazón decía una cosa, su razón decía otra.

_Debo protegerla..._

_Como una hermana..._

_La quiero...como una hermana..._

_Así debe de ser...._

Pensó su razón...

_Tenerla en mis brazos..._

_Tenerla cerca de mi..._

_La a...m..._

Latió su corazón...

El sacudió su cabeza mientras se daba esa batalla de amor / sentimiento. Sabia perfectamente que...

_Tomoe-san fue la única mujer a quien yo ame..._

_Desde ese día supe que nunca volvería amar..._

_No volveré a amar..._

_Para no perder y sufrir de nuevo..._

Eso, acabo con la batalla, pero lo que no sabia, era que en el corazón no se manda, no sabia que, queriendo o no, el estaba amando de nuevo...

Termino la trenza, retiro sus manos de Kaoru, se paro y sonrió. Kaoru sonrió, mientras su mirada seguía al frente.

_Es estúpido que sonrías, cuando sabes que no puede verte..._ pensó mientras su sonrisa poco a poco se iba diluyendo.

"Arigato...Ken-san" dijo dejando caer un poco el kimono, a lado de su hombro.

"Iie, Kaoru-dono, oyasumi de gozaru..." dijo deslizando la puerta, dio un paso y la cerro detrás de el, cerrando sus ojos de lo cansando que estaba. Se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando escucho, un golpe en el suelo, corrió y abrió la puerta de Kaoru, ambos se congelaron, Kaoru abrió el guardarropa, y se le había caído el cajón, lo que congelo a Kenshin y a Kaoru, fue la poca ropa de Kaoru, sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, y la parte de abajo de su kimono, estaba aun puesta, pero Kenshin quedo atónito al ver el estado de desnudez de Kaoru, el se torno rojo tomate, cerrando lapuerta abruptamente, pidiendo disculpas, después corrió a su cuarto, su cara llena de pena. Kaoru aun seguía en la esquina, parada, cubriendo la parte de arriba de su dorso, no le dio mucha importancia y se puso un obi, y se dispuso a dormir.

Kenshin no podía dormir, aunque Kaoru hacia el mejor intento de taparse, el pudo verlo suficiente cuando entro, mas tonos de rojo llenaron su cara al recordar el momento. ¿Acaso el se había ena..? No, a cualquier hombre le atrae el cuerpo de una mujer. Pero se regañaba internamente, que no debería de pensar así de Kaoru-dono.

_¿Por qué no? Eres un hombre no?_

_Si, pero..._

_Pero nada, sabes perfectamente que te agrado..._

_Al contrario..._

_¿No? ¿Te dio asco?_

_No, pero..._

_¿Entonces?_

_Kaoru-dono es mi familia, no puedo pensar asi de ella..._

_¿Por qué no?_

_Por que es como si viera a una hermana..._

_Diras hija..._

_No siento a Kaoru-dono como mi hija..._

_Pues parece todo lo contrario..._

_¿Oro?_

_La proteges de todo, pareces su padre..._

_No quiero ser su padre..._

_Pues es lo que mejor te sale..._

_Yo quiero a Kaoru-dono como una hermana..._

_Uno al ver a su hermana en ese estado, le da asco..._

_..._

_Y por lo que veo, no te dio asco..._

_Yo no..._

_Hasta te sonrojaste..._

_¡No!_

_Y ahora no puedes dormir..._

_Es porque fue mi culpa..._

_La proteges demasiado..._

_Suenas como Sanosuke..._

_Porque yo SI escuche a Sanosuke..._

_Yo también..._

_Ella no quiere que la protegida, solo quiere..._

_Que la ame..._

_¡¡Exacto!!_

_No puedo..._

_¿No puedes o no quieres?_

_Shiranai..._

_No siempre puedes decir "no lo se"_

_Lo se..._

_¿Entonces?_

_Solo ame una vez..._

_Puedes amar de nuevo..._

_No quiero..._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque no quiero..._

_¿Tienes miedo de perderla también?_

_Yo..._

_Si no haces algo, la perderás..._

_Pero no la amo..._

_Eso es lo que tu crees..._

_Es lo que yo siento..._

_Yo se mas que tu..._

_No..._

_Si..._

Y así siguió otra de las batallas de Kenshin, contra su otro 'yo' interior, lo que menos lo dejo dormir. Amaneció por fin, pero dos horas antes, Kenshin logro conciliar el sueño, ahora se encontraba profundamente dormido. Sano y Yahiko entraron corriendo al cuarto de Kenshin, el pobre asustado diciendo miles de 'oro's.

"¡¿Dónde esta la ciega?!" pregunto Yahiko mas alterada que nada, Kenshin se paro en un dos por tres, salió acompañado de los otros dos desesperados. Recorrieron toda la casa y no la encontraron. Después salieron y Kaoru estaba yéndose con las dos nietas del Dr. Genzai, una en cada lado, Kaoru estaba en un kimono color lila, y seguía con la trenza de la noche anterior.

Los tres corrieron gritando su nombre, las pequeñas voltearon y gritaron.

"¡¡Onee-chan!!¡¡Mira Kaoru-chan!!¡¡Es Onee-chan con el gallo y Yahiko-chan!!" gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, Sano y Yahiko miraron a las pequeñas con algo de rencor, mientras Kenshin cargaba a las niñas en cada brazo. Kaoru seguía con su mirada distante, y sin emoción, a pesar de su gran sonrisa.

"¿Quieren venir? Ayame y Susume, me quieren llevar al parque, cerca del río" dijo con alegría, los tres se miraron uno al otro y le contestaron que si, todos iban en camino, Susume y Ayame tomaban cada una de las manos de Kaoru, y la guiaba hacia el parque, cuidando cada paso que daba.

Por fin llegaron, y se recostó en un árbol, mordiendo su hueso de pescado, ambas manos atrás de su nuca. Yahiko jugaba con Susume y Ayame, mientras Kenshin estaba atrás de Kaoru, quien se hallaba parada, escuchando el curso de río. Kenshin se acerco, pero Kaoru volteo y le dedico una sonrisa. Kenshin quedo atónito ¿Cómo pudo saber que yo...? pensó mientras se quedo en ese punto.

"¿Ahora si me explicaras Ken-san?" pregunto Kaoru, viendo directamente a un punto, pero no exactamente a Kenshin. Kenshin accedió, y se sentó en las raíces del árbol, Kaoru escuchaba los pasos del rurouni, se sentó enfrente de el, y su mano comenzó a tentar el suelo, hasta tocar la hakama de Kenshin, se acerco en cuatro, y comenzó a tocar su dorso, Kenshin se sentía morir, esos toques cual pluma, electrizaban sus sentidos, por fin Kaoru se acomodo, dejando su espalda caer en el dorso de Kenshin, quien se sobresalto, dejando que ella se acomodara, su espalda recargada en el pecho de Kenshin, mientras su cabeza se recostaba en uno de sus hombros, de nuevo su cabello tenia contacto con su piel. Kaoru agarro sus manos y las puso en su regazo, mas escalofríos daban vueltas en su espina.

"¿Y bien?¿Me contaras?" pregunto Kaoru, mientras Kenshin salía de su shock. Tomo aire y suspiro...

"Ayer, estabas molesta, al parecer conmigo. Fuiste al rió, donde yo te seguí, tu gritabas que te dejara sola, pero no pude, temí que algo malo te pasaría, te pedí perdón, pero me dijiste que para que te pedía perdón, si ni sabia el porque te pedía perdón. Después empezaste a correr al notar mi presencia, hasta el punto que te tropezaste y caíste cuesta abajo, cayendo al rió, trate de sostener tu mano, pero apenas pude rozarla, nade hacia a ti, y ahora no recuerdas nada...ahora estas ciega...por mi culpa..."murmuro melancólicamente, después, continuo; "No te dije nada, porque después de que despertaste, estabas tan feliz, de no conocerme, de que todo lo que te he hecho había sido borrado de tu memoria, no quería recordarte, para que no pensaras en eso, y no te doliera tanto como te dolió aquella vez." Dijo poniendo sus manos a cada lado suyo para no tocarla. Hubo un gran silencio, hasta que Kaoru contesto.

"¿Crees que ahora soy feliz Ken-san?" ella se sentó, dejando el dorso de Kenshin libre. Kenshin solo murmuro un 'si'

"Pues temo decirte que no lo soy, ¿acaso crees que esto es felicidad? El no saber quienes son esas personas que parecen quererte tanto, que se esfuerzan tanto para que los reconozca. El saber que solo tengo recuerdos que son dolorosos para mi, me siento tan vacía, Ken-san, siento que perdí los recuerdos mas importantes de mi vida...y trato de calmarlo todo con una sonrisa, tal vez...aunque sea una fantasía, eso me ayude a recordar..." dijo con una sonrisa triste. Kenshin se quedaba callado, mientras las palabras se registraban una por una en la cabeza de Kenshin.

_Perdí los recuerdos mas importantes de mi vida...._

_No recuerda desde que yo entre a su vida..._

_¿A-a-acaso...? No, yo empeore su vida..._

_Perdí los recuerdos mas importantes de mi vida..._

Pensó Kenshin, mientras veía confundido a Kaoru, quien ahora se había levantado para jugar con las chicas, la subieron al columpio, donde ella reía junto con las niñas, una hermosa figura de la familia perfecta. Sano saltaba la cuera con Susume, mientras Ayame empujaba a Kaoru. Sano miraba de reojo a los niños, mientras mordía su hueso. Sanosuke le indicaba a Ayame de cómo columpiar, para que no se cayera la persona del columpio. Pero Ayame no le hizo caso y le hizo mas fuerte, haciendo que el columpio, con todo y Kaoru se volteara. Kenshin corrió hacia Kaoru, quien sobaba su cabeza, abrió sus ojos pero solo escuchaba voces.

"¿Jo-chan, estas bien?" pregunto Sano sentado en cuclillas a su lado, Kenshin y Yahiko estaban a su lado.

"¿Sano?" pregunto Kaoru, mientras miraba perdida al suelo.

"¿Hai?" le respondió, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kaoru.

"¿Por qué veo todo negro?" pregunto dejando a todos en shock. Yahiko se acuclillo junto a Sano, preguntándole.

"¿Busu?" Kaoru trato de darle un golpe, pero como no veía, lo dio al aire. Yahiko se sorprendió mas.

"No me llames 'busu', Yahiko-chan" dijo en un tono sarcástico y enojado, esto enojo un poco a Yahiko, pero después se lanzo a los brazos de la chica.

"¡¡Eres tu!!¡¡Me recuerdas!!¡¡Regresaste!!" dijo con tanta alegría, que Kaoru solo se asombro, rodeando sus brazos en el chico. Sanosuke no lo podia creer, pero aun miraba a un atónito Kenshin.

_Ahora que recuerda todo...¿Qué voy a hacer?_ Pensó Kenshin, pánico en su rostro, Sano lo noto, y se paro a lado de Kenshin.

_Bien, la pondremos a prueba..._ pensó sano, mientras tronaba sus nudillos. Kaoru por fin se levanto con ayuda de Yahiko.

"Bien, ¿Cuál es la letra que llevo atrás de mi camisa?" pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

"Sano no baka, dice el kanji de 'malo' en ella, la usaste desde que peleabas en la tropa Sekiho junto al Cptan. Sagara" dijo Kaoru, con cara de 'que estúpida pregunta'. Sano sonrió, agarro a Kaoru del cuello, y con su puño froto el pelo de Kaoru en el. Kaoru le gritaba que la soltara, Sano lo hizo.

"¿No le piensas decir nada a Kaoru, Kenshin?" dijo Sano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Kenshin quería asesinar a Sano en ese mismo instante. Kenshin iba a hablar, pero Kaoru interrumpió.

"¿Kenshin?¿Ken-san?" pregunto Kaoru con su rostro muy confundido, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

"¡¿Cómo que no recuerdas a Kenshin?!" gritaron Yahiko y Sanosuke, Kenshin se encontraba paralizado, su corazón hecho pedazos...¿lo esta haciendo a propósito?¿Es una broma para que yo entienda? Pensó, mientras se marchaba.

"Iie...gomen nasai Ken-san, pero estoy segura que tratare de recordarte, pero todo sigue siendo tan vago..." dijo aun confundida, Kenshin volteo, incrédulo y adolorido, Sanosuke lo vio, al igual que Yahiko. Ambos se entristecieron al ver la escena. Pero Kenshin regreso, se paro a su lado y le contesto.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono..." dijo algo desanimado, tratándolo de ocultar en una sonrisa. Pero ambos veían como su amigo fracasaba en el intento.

"Llevémosla con Megumi, tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar" sugirió Yahiko, Sanosuke asintió y a Kenshin le dio igual, no soportaría que esto fuera una venganza, era mas de lo que podía soportar.

"Hmm...Por lo que me contaron, creo que Kaoru olvido a Kenshin a propósito..." dijo Megumi examinando la cabeza, tomando en cuenta toda la historia, los tres hombres se quedaron perplejos.

"Cuando alguien tiene una mala experiencia o recuerdo, algunas personas, deciden bloquearlo, para que no duela mas. Así no recuerdan nada, manteniendo lejos ese recuerdo de su cabeza" declaro Megumi mientras veía como los ojos de Kenshin se volvían mas y mas tristes. Se dirigieron al dojo, para comer, todos comían despacio y con poco animo. Kenshin no dejaba de ver a Kaoru en cada pedazo de comida que traía a su boca.

Tal vez Sanosuke y Yahiko, fueron lo importante que perdió...

Por eso no me recordó...

_Que bueno, así no le causare mas dolor a Kaoru-dono_

_Que todo sea por el bienestar de Kaoru-dono..._

_Aunque me parta el alma..._

_Lo admitiste..._

_No admití nada..._

_Claro que si..._

_Solo me duele perder a alguien que..._

_Amas..._

_No..._

_Si, es demasiado tarde Himura, la amas..._

_..._

_De otro modo, no te sentirías como si estuvieras en..._

_No digas mas..._

_Entonces, debes hacer que recuerde el amor que siente por ti..._

_No me ama, prefirió olvidarme para no causarle mas daño..._

_..._

No pudo pensar mas, lo que rompió su trance, fue escuchar a Kaoru llamándolo, el la atendió y ella lo guió a su cuarto. Kenshin se sorprendió, de la manera que localizo su cuarto. Kaoru se sentó, Kenshin hizo lo mismo.

"Me gustaría, volver a recordarte..." le dijo seriamente, esto fue demasiado directo, dejando a Kenshin callado.

"Aun siento ese vació, Ken-san..." repitió en un tono de suplica, Kenshin trataba de no oír mas, lo destrozaba.

"No, no me recuerdes Kaoru-dono, será puro sufrimiento, no quiero que me recuerdes, si eso es lo que cuesta el verte sonreír" dijo con voz melancólica. Kaoru, temerosa levanto su mano, tocando el cuello de Kenshin. Mas escalofríos vagaban por su ser, era ya demasiado castigo, que ella lo tocara, hacia su corazón latir mas rápido, y su respiración mas agitada.

Subió su mano, acariciando su mejilla derecha, tocando los mechones de pelo que cubrían su pelo, sus pestañas, las curvaturas de sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios. Kaoru se sonrojo, estaba yendo demasiado lejos, y el tocar su rostro le estremecía el cuerpo, por fin llego a la parte izquierda de su mejilla. En ciertas zonas se sentía diferente, puso su palma, y después con su dedo índice trazo, lo que parecía ser una diagonal, después palpo otra... Kaoru abrió mas los ojos...

"Tu eres la leyenda..."dijo sorprendida, Kenshin solo la miro.

"Hai...Watashi wa Hitokiri Battousai" dijo Kenshin seriamente, Kaoru retiro su mano lentamente, sus ojos aun muy abiertos.

Ahora su mente vagaba, una lluvia de ideas, controlaban su cabeza.

_¡¡Alto ahí Hitokiri Battousai!!_

_Kenshin, no te conviertas en Battousai..._

**_Por cierto, el estilo que usa Battousai, es el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, no el Kamiya Kasshin..._**

**_No tengo ningún afecto por ese nombre, pero no puedo dejar que alguien como tu lo use..._**

La espada sirve para matar, las técnicas de espada son para asesinar, pero me gusta mas las ideas de Kaoru-dono, ya que provienen de una persona tierna y amable, que no ha matado gente...

**_Protege a Kaoru-dono, en mi ausencia..._**__

_Yo no dije que Battousai se quede, yo dije que Himura Kenshin, el Rurouni, se quede..._

No me importa, yo solo quiero proteger a Kaoru-dono y a Yahiko...

**_Me gustaría que Kaoru-dono viera esta luna..._**

**_Gracias a ti, yo me mantuve firme a mi promesa de no-matar._**__

_¡¡Kenshin!!_

_Quiero que me devuelvas esto..._

_No me importa tu pasado...solo quédate conmigo..._

¡Déjala es tan solo una niña!

¿Daijabou, Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru-dono… 

"¿Kaoru-dono?" pregunto Kenshin, sacándola de sus pensamientos, en eso, vio lagrimas caer de sus inanimados ojos. Kenshin trazo su dedo, limpiando las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

"Se que no recuerdas, pero quería pedirte perdón, por no entenderte, por...protegerte tanto, tu querías ser amada, no protegida..."dijo mientras Kaoru abría mas los ojos, llorando mas fuerte, Kaoru se recostó en el pecho de Kenshin.

"Kenshin..." murmuro entre sollozos.

"Hai Kaoru-dono" dijo abrazándola tristemente, ya que ni un mísero recuerdo, vagaba por su mente...

"Aishiteru..." susurro dulcemente, aun lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Kenshin agarro a Kaoru por los brazos, viéndola firmemente, aun tenia esa mirada, pero sus palabras, sonaban como si..como si...

"No me importa tu pasado...solo quédate conmigo...Himura Kenshin..." dijo Kaoru con un sonrisa, los ojos de Kenshin se iluminaron con inmensa alegría.

"Kaoru-do.." dijo Kenshin, pero Kaoru tapo su boca con una mano. 

"¿Soy como una imouto-chan para ti, verdad?" pregunto Kaoru con miedo en su voz. Kenshin sonrió, y poco a poco poso sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola tiernamente. Kaoru cerro los ojos, sintiendo mas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Poco a poco, fue agarrando mas confianza y beso sus labios, hasta bajar por su cuello, haciendo que Kenshin gimiera de *ejem* placer. Mientras Kaoru exploraba, Kenshin también se arriesgaba a vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de Kaoru, aumentando el calor de sus besos contra ella, haciéndole el mismo efecto... Sus manos tomaron mas confianza, y Kenshin comenzó a remover el pedazo de tela, lo mismo hacia Kaoru, pero entonces se detuvo...

"Kaoru...pero tu estas..." dijo en un tono preocupado, Kaoru sonrió volvió a palpar sus labios, y después lo beso tiernamente.

"Estaré ciega, pero lo que estoy sintiendo, es mucho mejor que lo hubiera podido ver..." dijo Kaoru dejando a Kenshin libre de su obi, y Kenshin seguía trabajando con el de Kaoru.

Afuera la luna reflejaba ambos cuerpos, demostrando su recóndito amor...

FIN

Dije que era un poco lemon, así es que yo advertí...

Espero les haya gustado...

Quiero aclarar que la ceguera de Kaoru es temporal, así es que, otra séquela sin la ceguera arruinaría este...aunque si alguien se anima a hacer el sidestory de esta, en Lemon, por mi esta bien, solo avísenme...


End file.
